Hell in Paradise
by PutThatInYourBlog
Summary: Elle is living with Moriarty after he's abducted her. Will contain his hot and cold personality. Twists etc Chapter 2 is fixed
1. Chapter 1

Elle opened her eyes and looked around. She knew the room, she knew the bed she lay in and she knew the man perched in a chair at the end of it. James Moriarty. For the last two weeks she would wake up and see him in her room. Sometimes he would be wandering, rustling through her stuff, sometimes on his phone. Today was one of the days where he was just watching at her.

"Good morning sweet, how are you feeling today?" Moriarty would ask her this every morning when she woke up. Two weeks ago she had decided she taken all she could when she attempted to commit suicide. He had barely left her side since.

"I'm fine." She responded rolling over in the thick covers of the bed.

"Fine isn't good. However at least you're responding to me now." A cheeky smile spread across his face, "and not just with _fuck off_."

He got up off his chair and glided over to her side looking at her with his deep brown eyes. "It's time for breakfast. I believe Sebby cooked up some bacon earlier." His happy expression dropped when he saw Elle close her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sweet," he spoke sternly, "you know the rules. You will eat your food or I will feed you myself."

"It's not that Jim." After he stopped her attempt she refused to eat anything, determined to let herself wither away. He didn't take well to that and since made sure she ate three meals a day and kept them down. "I was thinking of going to the kitchen to eat. I practically haven't moved in a fortnight." She spoke slowly, still waking up from her sleep. The idea of moving seemed exhausting to her as she hadn't moved further than the bathroom, but she really did need a change of scenery.

Jim clapped his hands, starling a yawning Elle.

"That's a great idea kitten! For that I'll get you anything you want for breakfast, I know you do love eggs benedict. We can whip that up." Moriarty chirped, handing Elle a robe a silky purple robe.

It felt strange being out of the four walls. She almost forgot what the rest of the place looked like. She looked around the grand house. It was beautiful, a mixture of a gorgeous French villa and a royal place. Jim placed his hand upon her shoulder, making her flinch. She wasn't used to his touch -it made her feel uncomfortable. He traced his finger up her neck stopping on her chin to push it up so their eyes could meet.

"Come my love, we don't want you getting hungry." As he said love her eyes flicked away from his. He always called her by pet names but she didn't take kindly to my love. He brought her eyes back to his. "Come."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim got comfortable in his chair when he heard the shower start. He knew that Elle couldn't hurt herself in there after he had removed bath plugs, razors and any breakable glass. Even though he knew she was getting better he couldn't quite relax when she wasn't directly in his sight. Especially in the bathroom where she hurt herself before.

They had become comfortable on the bed. Although she first resisted when he sat there with her she was soon enough distracted. He had handed her a laptop so she could buy some new clothes. She had been previously complaining about the lack of clothes she had to wear. It seemed that for a moment Elle forgot her fear and anger at towards Jim. For a moment she forgot that she was prisoner here. Jim was very close to her examining a top that she was looking at buying. The straightened his back so his face was now close to hers. It was a nice moment. A moment where they could both breath freely. A moment they both fell into. Jim slowly brought his face closer to hers. With millimeters between then Jim brushed a strand of her out of her face. Before Elle could speak Jim slowly kissed her lips. She responded, pressing her soft lips into his. It didn't take long till they were kissing more passionately. She laid down on the bed while he kissed her from above. His tongue danced with hers while their hands travelled over each others bodies. As he gently slid his hand up her skirt she snapped out of her sensual trance.

"Get off me!." She yelled pushing him off her. He backed off her as her eyes widen in terror. "What are you doing to me, don't touch me!"

He started to grin manically "Darling I wasn't acting alone there." He sat on the edge of her bed straightening his clothes. "I said you would desire me once again. Now, must you be so difficult?"

"You sick son of a bitch! You tricked me then and you're tricking me again." She was beginning to cry, shaking with fear. "I've had enough of your games, enough of this hell. I won't take anymore." She ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport, we were having fun." It was when Jim heard glass shatter and a pained scream he realised this wasn't Elle being difficult, this was her in pain. She had snapped. He hadn't expected this from her. He ran and bashed into the door trying to open it.

"Let me in now! Stop this and just calm down." All he heard was muffled cries. It took him multiple tries but he knocked the door open. He frozen momentarily at the sight. Elle was leaning against the bathtub on the floor with a large shard of the mirror cutting into her wrists. As she saw him come in she tried to cut deeper into her wrist but he grabbed the glass, tossing it across the room. She scrambled to grab another piece to attack him with. He picked her up off the ground holding her against his body. It wasn't a sexual act, he just wanted her to stay still. She struggled against him trying to violently push him away but she was too weak.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to relax."

She glared up at him. Her eyes were cold and unsettled. "Just kill me. Please."

Jim shuddered at the memory. That moment changed his view of her. He had liked her, she was interesting, clever and beautiful. It was in that moment Jim realised that he didn't want to cause her any pain. He couldn't let her go however. He had reason to keep her. This moment made him realise another. He didn't love her, he was incapable of that but he cared for her deeply. The bathroom door opened awaking him from his thoughts. He watched her emerge from the bathroom and at her. His darling girl.


End file.
